


В ваше отсутствие

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Izverg



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from M to E [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Come Inflation, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gangbang, Group Sex, Jealousy, Large Cock, M/M, Masks, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Spitroasting, Xenophilia, or whatever the SW equivalent would be called, sexy holos?, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg
Summary: Кайло Рен отправляется на одиночную миссию, чтобы очистить разум и собраться с силами. В последнее время он разбалансирован из-за новых проблем, которые доставляет пост Верховного лидера.Кайло надеется, что в его отсутствие рыцари присмотрят за коварным генералом Хаксом. Но никак не ожидает получить головидео в качестве доказательства того, насколько хорошо всё идёт.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Knights of Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from M to E [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894399
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (R – NC-17)





	В ваше отсутствие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [while you were gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759409) by [TheSpaceCoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote). 



> К оригиналу имеется серия [nsfw артов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860956/chapters/52174696) от [Pangaea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/pseuds/Pangaea).
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

На Самсаре царили тишина и покой. Казалось, даже шорох ветра и щебет местной живности стихали возле древних камней огромного храма, стоящего в лесной чаще. Мощные вековые корни проросли в фундамент здания, усыпанные чёрной бархатистой листвой ветви оплели стены, создав барьер. Дикая природа и храм, воздвигнутый руками смертных, объединились, чтобы господствовать над безмолвным фантасмагорическим пейзажем.

Трио тёмно-голубых лун сияло в небе, когда Кайло Рен вышел из храма. Пыль взметнулась с ветхого каменного портика и осела на полах плаща. Сунув шлем под мышку, Кайло запрокинул голову и подставил лицо ночной прохладе. Ветерок шелестел вокруг, будто нашёптывая благословение, трепал завитки волос.

Он провёл много часов в главном зале — склонив голову и скрестив ноги, парил в воздухе, погружённый в глубокую медитацию. Сила, сама Тьма, сочилась из древних, овеянных легендами камней, наполняя его тело, его душу, делясь с ним могуществом и спокойствием, в которых он отчаянно нуждался, за которыми и прибыл на Самсару.

Став Верховным лидером, он начал скучать по равновесию и связи с потоком Вселенной вокруг него. Ему нравилось быть хозяином собственной судьбы и, более того, судеб галактики (ведь он это заслужил). Но время от времени эта ноша тяготила его. Не сказать чтобы Кайло тосковал по непростой жизни под хищническим ярмом Сноука, но стресс из-за руководства организацией, распространившей теперь свою власть на весь известный мир, по-прежнему мешал ему. Он чувствовал себя разбалансированным. Испытывал потребность сконцентрироваться и стабилизироваться.

Вот почему он прилетел сюда, в кои-то веки совсем один, даже не прихватив с собой рыцарей. Они вернулись на борт «Финализатора», чтобы приглядывать за его подчинёнными. Кайло знал об интригах высшего командования Первого Порядка, отчётливо видел тщательно скрываемое вероломство. Он не мог рисковать, допустив, чтобы в его отсутствие случился переворот. К счастью, Кайло был твёрдо убеждён, что рыцари и без него подавят любой мятеж (не гнушаясь никакими средствами).

И теперь, отдохнувший, готовый вновь противостоять проблемам, навалившимся на него вместе с титулом Верховного лидера, Кайло покинул храм, сминая хрупкие травинки под ногами, пиная носками сапог корни, выползшие из-под земли будто специально, чтобы поймать в ловушку редкого путника.

Корабль со сложенными наверху остроконечными крыльями стоял на поляне перед храмом. Кайло впервые воспользовался им после ремонта и «улучшений», предложенных генералом Хаксом. Кстати, особых изменений не наблюдалось — за исключением более плавного взлёта и посадки.

Как только Кайло приблизился, шаттл пробудился к жизни, опустив посадочную рампу. Когда Кайло взошёл по ней, внутри грузового отсека один за другим медленно включились сигнальные огни — корабль готовился к старту. Очень жаль было улетать, но ничто не мешало Кайло в будущем возвратиться на Самсару — при новом нарушении концентрации.

Кайло шёл в кабину, стук сапог по металлическому полу эхом разносился в пустом помещении. Он размышлял, не пройти ли на малой высоте над поверхностью, прежде чем рвануть за пределы атмосферы планеты, — просто чтобы насладиться напоследок видом тихого чёрного леса. Внезапно откуда-то слева раздался металлический писк, и тут же вспыхнуло бледно-голубое свечение.

Кайло нервно дёрнулся, потянулся к световому мечу на поясе и принялся обшаривать взглядом отсек. Вдруг враг устроил здесь засаду, надеясь застать его врасплох, пока он в задумчивости топает к кабине. Но не обнаружил ни вооружённого противника, ни хищного представителя местной фауны, неведомо как попавшего в шаттл во время медитации Кайло в храме. Вместо этого в постепенно рассеивающемся сумраке он заметил огромный голопроектор, вмонтированный в пол.

Странно. Приборная доска была оснащена стандартными проекторами — небольшие и примитивные, они передавали изображение уменьшенной копии собеседника.

Возможно, это ещё одно «улучшение» Хакса. Абсолютно неуместное. Кайло нахмурился. Какой прок от голограммы большего размера? Вскинув руку, он собрался отключить бесполезный аппарат, как вдруг в поле зрения появился виновник собственной персоной.

— Приветствую вас, Верховный лидер, — нараспев произнёс голографический Хакс, вытянувшись, словно на параде, строгий и надменный, как всегда. Кайло открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, и сообразил, что это заранее записанное голо, лишь тогда, когда Хакс продолжил без паузы: — Уверен, ваша «миссия» проходит успешно и вы без дальнейших задержек вернётесь на «Финализатор».

Кайло закатил глаза. В голосе Хакса звучало пренебрежение — словно взрослый обращался к глупому, непослушному ребёнку. Кайло плевать хотел на подобные интонации. Теперь-то этот человек должен понимать, что Кайло имеет над ним безраздельную власть и сотрёт в порошок, если Хакс будет слишком часто бесить его.

— С прискорбием сообщаю, что во время вашей отлучки сопротивленцы расширили вмешательство в бунт на Корделии. Им удалось прорвать позиции наших войск возле столицы и сбежать, улизнув от самых быстрых истребителей. Таким образом, чтобы возместить потери, производство брони для следующей партии ситхтруперов придётся приостановить, — Хакс выложил эти новости почти скучающим тоном. Хотя на губах у него играла лёгкая ухмылка. Очевидно, причиной собственной некомпетентности он считал отсутствие Кайло.

Кайло помрачнел и, прищурившись, потёр подбородок. Где рыцари? Разве они не должны присматривать за Хаксом?

И тут, будто по команде, из-за голограммы генерала показался один из рыцарей. Крупный, мускулистый, в тёмной громоздкой экипировке. Правда, без топора, но с поблёскивающей на поясе рукоятью запасного бластера. Кайло усмехнулся. Отлично. Наверняка рыцарь припугнёт Хакса и прервёт его высокомерную речь. Кайло решил, что рыцари прислали запись наказания генерала в качестве подарка, чтобы вдохновить своего повелителя на великие деяния, призванные закрепить его превосходство над всеми остальными.

Усмешка Кайло превратилась в оскал, когда тяжёлая лапища рыцаря легла Хаксу на плечо и тот подпрыгнул. Ха! Сейчас ему покажут. Кайло стало любопытно, как именно его соратник поступит с Хаксом. Он надеялся, что рыцарь заставит коварного генерала молить о пощаде, а может, толкнёт его на пол, прикажет встать на колени или на четвереньки. Всё по заветам Кайло, который и сам не раз проворачивал такое, когда Хакс распускал язык и нуждался в том, чтобы ему указали на место. Скрестив руки на груди, Кайло с возрастающим интересом следил за головидео. Какое бы наказание ни придумал рыцарь, Кайло жаждал его увидеть.

— Оу… О, нет, — в голосе Хакса не было ни страха, ни волнения. Скорее любопытство.

Наморщив лоб, Кайло в замешательстве смотрел, как рыцарь разворачивает Хакса спиной к проектору. Маска, похожая на череп, скрывала эмоции, а с такого расстояния Кайло не мог их уловить, не сконцентрировавшись как следует. Но необходимость в том отпала, когда секунду спустя рыцарь взял генерала за талию.

Когда крупные, мясистые пальцы принялись разминать ягодицы Хакса, тот так заскулил, что у Кайло чуть сердце из груди не выпрыгнуло. Он ожидал, что генерал будет противиться столь грубым ласкам, поскольку обычно отвергал открытые проявления сексуального влечения, вне зависимости от личности покушавшегося. Но вместо того, чтобы истошно орать и звать на помощь, Хакс застонал ещё громче и, выгнув спину, сильнее оттопырил зад.

Кайло, ошеломлённый, смотрел во все глаза.

Вцепившись в крепкую, обтянутую тканью грудь рыцаря, Хакс немного поёрзал задницей о широкие ладони. Рыцарь так жёстко впивался в генеральские ягодицы, что Кайло мог бы поклясться: галифе сейчас разойдутся по швам. И внезапно ему очень захотелось увидеть это. Может, рыцарь сорвёт с Хакса форму? Оставит его голым, беззащитным, доступным.

Кайло моргнул, сам удивившись этой волне непристойных мыслей. Возможно, в подобной реакции разума не было ничего странного, учитывая развернувшуюся перед ним грязную сцену, но… нет. Он провёл целый цикл в священных стенах храма в поисках умиротворения. И не допустит, чтобы оно было нарушено Хаксом или рыцарями, которые зачем-то прислали ему этот разврат.

Впрочем, Кайло не выключил голо — и взгляда не отвёл. Тем более что рыцарь переместил ладони на плечи Хакса и заставил его опуститься на колени, не применив и толики силы.

Хакс снова не оказал никакого сопротивления. Он бухнулся на пол и обхватил мускулистые бёдра рыцаря. Горящие мольбой зелёные глаза очутились на уровне паха. Увидев, что Хакс подался вперёд и прижался ртом к увеличивающейся выпуклости на штанах рыцаря, Кайло вытаращил глаза и резко втянул воздух сквозь влажные губы. Он не мог в это поверить. Казалось невозможным представить два более отличающихся мировоззрения. Хакс и рыцари были противостоящими сторонами конфликта между грубой практичностью и дотошной одержимостью чистотой. И всё же, вот они — объединились, чтобы перепихнуться, и плевать на всё. Кайло надеялся, что Хакс хотя бы поморщится, когда поцелует поношенные, давно не стиранные рыцарские штаны, но тот вцепился зубами в заклёпки и принялся расстёгивать их по очереди.

Кайло зажал рот ладонью и вновь напряжённо вдохнул. Мысли понеслись вскачь. Это всё не по-настоящему. Может, это сон или грёза? Может, видение? Может, Сила дразнит его сценами распутства, желая испытать на прочность его дух?

Кайло с шипением выдохнул сквозь пальцы, когда Хакс наконец расправился с застёжками и вытащил член. Огромный, толстый, сочащийся смазкой, тот выпрыгнул из ширинки и застыл прямо перед лицом генерала.

Кайло знал, как выглядят гениталии его рыцарей. Став их лидером, он неоднократно принимал участие в интимных ритуалах, призванных укрепить их связь — как духовную, так и физическую. Но увидев, как один из его людей обнажился перед Хаксом, почувствовал себя неуютно. Будто кто-то вторгся на его территорию. Хакс не должен был контактировать со столь сокровенными частями тела его соратников.

Но Кайло ничего не мог поделать. Ему оставалось только наблюдать, как генерал ласкает исполинский член, скользя перламутровым ногтем по крупной, пульсирующей вене, вьющейся вдоль ребристого ствола.

— Ох, прелесть какая, — промурлыкал Хакс и моргнул. Рыжие ресницы коснулись щёк. Кайло отметил их изящество — казалось, у Хакса вокруг потемневших от вожделения тёмно-зелёных глаз росли пушистые золотистые пёрышки. Хакс редко смотрел на Кайло так. Почти застенчиво. Словно наслаждался этим странным заигрыванием с представителем священного ордена владеющих Силой.

— Соси, — приказал рыцарь — голос был искажён вокодером — и, запустив пятерню в рыжие пряди, подтолкнул Хакса к своему члену. Хакс не противился и, с лёгкостью обхватив губами гигантскую головку, облизал её. Да так шумно, что Кайло почудилось, будто Хакс стоит на коленях перед ним и отсасывает именно ему. Волоски на затылке у Кайло поднялись дыбом, пробудившийся к жизни член шевельнулся в штанах.

Тяжёлая, облачённая в перчатку лапища ухватила Хакса за волосы. Тот в ответ повёл себя столь же бесцеремонно и, с энтузиазмом вцепившись в мощные бёдра, направил член прямо в глотку. Низкий, довольный стон, вырвавшийся у Хакса, устремился, казалось, прямо к паху Кайло. Кайло покраснел. Блядь. Несмотря на то, что голос Хакса был приглушён толстым и длинным членом, стонал он мелодично. Идеально.

Кайло забыл, что позади нет стула, и чуть не упал, попробовав сесть. Загипнотизированный этим спектаклем, он чувствовал головокружение и растерянность. Он не понимал, как реагировать, а вот тело явно понимало. Член всё продолжал увеличиваться, угрожая вывалиться из штанов в поисках необходимого внимания. Сопротивляясь инстинкту, Кайло прикусил костяшку. Он держался мужественно, даже когда рыцарь вогнал свой агрегат Хаксу в горло и с рычанием кончил.

Хакс не подавился. Умело сглатывая, он выдоил рыцаря до остатка. Глаза его были закрыты, словно он смаковал самый восхитительный десерт в мире. И когда рыцарь вытащил скользкий член из припухшего рта, капли густого семени скатились вниз и осели на подбородке.

— И это всё? — хрипло спросил Хакс, глядя на рыцаря снизу вверх.

— Нет, — рявкнул Кайло, хотя понимал, что никто его не услышит. Нет, его рыцарь способен на большее.

«Рыцари», — поправил он себя мысленно, поскольку в тот же миг в кадре показался ещё один соратник. Сердце Кайло пропустило удар. Так рыцари просто стояли неподалёку и наблюдали? Ждали своего выхода, словно актёры на сцене? Происходящее всё сильнее напоминало порно. Кайло должен был пресечь это явное нарушение регламента пользования официальными голопроекторами Первого Порядка. Хакс всегда пытался ему внушить, что соблюдение безопасности и надлежащая эксплуатация техники, даже самой обыденной, — одна из их основных ценностей.

И всё же именно генерал в данный момент осквернял оборудование. «Отрывался», — как, вероятно, выразился бы сам Хакс. Возможно, не будет ничего плохого, если Кайло пустит всё на самотёк.

Хакс, не теряя времени, вовлёк второго рыцаря в их маленькую компанию и вскоре уже тискал его за плечи, пока первый елозил сзади своим влажным и склизким после минета членом. С Хакса резко сдёрнули галифе, и оно повисло вокруг голенищ сапог. Уставные трусы отправились следом, обнажился округлый, соблазнительный зад. Хакс прижался ртом к ячеистой маске второго рыцаря и, облизав выемки, глухо застонал, когда толстые пальцы развели его ягодицы. Под таким углом Кайло не очень хорошо видел дырку Хакса, но не требовалось быть телепатом, чтобы понять, когда рыцарь проник внутрь, — Хакс выгнул спину, стон перешёл в развратный скулёж.

Смазки не было, и Кайло стало интересно: подготовился Хакс заранее или рыцарь собирался действовать насухую? Не успел Кайло решить, какой вариант ему больше по нраву, как «номер один» засадил глубоко между раздвинутых ягодиц.

Хакса заставили опуститься на четвереньки — член второго рыцаря повис на уровне его рта. Хакс без колебаний разомкнул губы и принял тонкий, сужающийся к головке, голубоватый ствол, позволив ему погрузиться на всю длину. Рыцари быстро набрали хороший темп. Покачивая бёдрами, они использовали инерцию друг друга, толкая Хакса взад-вперёд, словно маятник.

На этот раз Хаксу удалось испытать оргазм, и белёсое семя брызнуло на пол. Рыцари не остановились. Поймав кураж от сдавленных стонов и всхлипывания, они продолжили трахать перевозбуждённое, чувствительное тело, используя его как игрушку для удовольствий. Вскоре кончил и «номер один», так накачав задницу Хакса спермой, что она потекла наружу. «Номер два» не заставил себя ждать и наполнил рот Хакса щедрой порцией серебристо-синей жидкости.

К сожалению, как ни старался Хакс, всё удержать ему не удалось. Надув щёки, он судорожно сглотнул, но изо рта всё равно потекла струйка спермы. Проследив взглядом её путь до самого края рыцарской туники, Кайло услышал, как «номер два» что-то проворчал сквозь фильтр маски, впившись пальцами в спутанные рыжие волосы.

— Оближи, — прошипел он и подтолкнул голову Хакса к перепачканной одежде. Теперь Кайло понимал, что Хакс не окажет сопротивления. И действительно, тот не стал возражать и, послушно наклонившись, слизал пятна спермы с подола изгвазданной туники.

— Покажи.

Хакс высунул подрагивающий язык и, чуть изогнув его, продемонстрировал маленькую лужицу липкого семени, скопившегося в углублении. Похоже, это удовлетворило второго рыцаря, и он разрешил Хаксу сглотнуть. И как раз вовремя. «Номер один», у которого стояк всё ещё не опал, принялся орудовать пальцами в расслабленной, растраханной дырке. Генерал чуть не подавился собственным всхлипом и не стал упираться, когда его нежное, податливое тело перевернули на спину и стянули форменный китель.

После этого в кадр вошли остальные рыцари, подтвердив теорию Кайло о том, что все они стояли поблизости и наблюдали за моральным падением Хакса, ожидая своей очереди, чтобы «погубить» его окончательно. «На сцене» очень быстро стало слишком людно. Кайло не мог выбрать, на чём сосредоточиться, когда рыцари начали вытаскивать такие знакомые ему члены. Он знал их длину и толщину, знал, что почувствует Хакс, знал, какую лепту внесёт в происходящее каждый из необычных, разномастных членов. Розовый, спиралеобразный с тёмно-пурпурной головкой. Угольно-чёрный, ребристый, с небольшой выпуклостью у основания, которая могла увеличиваться в размерах. Пучок красных щупалец, которые сперва нужно было извлечь из склизкой, покрытой татуировками оболочки. Человеческий, не очень длинный, зато гораздо толще среднестатистического. Не имело значения, кому они принадлежали и как выглядели их обладатели, — Хакс принял их все, обласкав вниманием, позволив трахнуть себя в задницу, в рот. Да куда заблагорассудится.

Кайло сжал руки в кулаки и услышал, как треснули швы на перчатках. Блядь. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Хакс вёл себя настолько раскованно. Даже во время их многочисленных перепихонов. Казалось, Хакс скучал в процессе. Независимо от того, как старательно Кайло трахал его или как часто он испытывал оргазм. И если бы Кайло не стискивал ему запястья и не вжимал его лицо в подушку, Хакс бы включил датапад и проверил корректировки бюджета Первого Порядка. Но сейчас? Сейчас он выглядел так, словно благодаря разнообразию рыцарских членов на него снизошло религиозное откровение.

Каждый рыцарь трахнул Хакса в зад, некоторые даже не единожды. Особенно усердствовал «номер один», пристраиваясь к дырке после каждого из товарищей, — эрекция у него почти не ослабевала. Остальные тоже не стояли без дела. Тёрлись гениталиями об извивающегося Хакса, наполняли его рот, кто-то даже умудрился трахнуть его в подмышку.

К этому моменту Кайло перестал сдерживаться. Увидев, как двое рыцарей подняли Хакса и оба направили члены в разъёбанную дырку, он обхватил свой стояк и принялся дрочить, яростно двигая пальцами вдоль разбухшего ствола — от головки до основания. Он ничего не мог поделать. Хакс выглядел совершенно очаровательно, перепачканный, растрёпанный после бесконечных раундов секса, накачанный спермой до такой степени, что, казалось, можно было рассмотреть лёгкую выпуклость на животе. И в то же время жаждущий большего, позволяющий рыцарям вертеть себя, как порочную, сломанную игрушку, в которую его и превратили.

Голый Хакс смотрел прямо в камеру так, словно это были лучшие мгновения его жизни, пока рыцари засаживали в припухшую, растянутую дырку сразу два члена. От этого зрелища Кайло кончил. 

Оргазм отнял у него все силы, и Кайло, всхлипнув, рухнул на колени. Мышцы ног дрожали, и дрожь отдавалась напряжением в позвоночнике. Во рту было сухо и влажно одновременно. Разум, казалось, раздвоился. Кайло чувствовал растерянность, по озерцу безмятежности внутри него (результату неимоверным трудом достигнутой гармонии) побежала рябь, словно его сотрясала стихия. На миг он утратил самоконтроль и вернулся в реальность лишь тогда, когда голограмма зашевелилась.

Хакс смотрел на него сверху вниз, будто уже во время записи знал, что к этому моменту Рен окажется на коленях. Широко раздвинув ноги, он висел между двумя рыцарями, напоминая императора, сидящего в роскошном паланкине. Из влажной дырки на пол сочилась сперма. И этот тихий капающий звук ранил Кайло в самое сердце.

— Поторопитесь, Рен, — сказал Хакс хриплым, смиренным голосом с ноткой похоти. — Кто знает… Кто знает, что могут сотворить со мной эти грубые скоты до вашего возвращения.

И на этом кадре, намертво въевшемся в разум Кайло, голозапись оборвалась.

Через несколько секунд лианы, вившиеся по бокам шаттла, съёжились и обратились в пепел, опалённые жаром двигателей, — корабль взмыл в воздух. Мирный пейзаж планеты, подпорченный огнём, остался позади. А Верховный лидер ринулся в космос, преисполненный безумного желания вновь утвердить право на свой Порядок, своих рыцарей и _своего_ генерала. Чего бы это ни стоило.


End file.
